A Day of Firsts
by happychica
Summary: A little Christmas oneshot cuz I can. Some SakuLee, cuz I love them. Reading would be appriciated, though I'm not making you, so no flames..please?


Disclaimer: Not mine, or there'd be some little changes…/grins/

A/N: YAY! A holiday based one-shot. Oh, tis a Merry Christmas after all!!

Oh, and this is kinda like a side story to _Young Love Blooms Twice_, if anyone cares.

_**A Day of Firsts**_

_Thump_

Rolling over, Lee blinked sleepily at the mound of snow now sliding down his window. It was a few minutes before Lee realized that the snow was a result of some person's arm. Mumbling about idiots, Lee rolled back over. Throwing snowballs at this hour was not youthful, it was dumb.

A few hours later Lee woke again. His sleepy eyes located the clock on the night stand.

_9:36 a.m._

A few minutes were needed for Lee to process this information. When he did, Lee slipped out of bed and ran from the room.

"Sakura?" he called; the childishness he was known for back in full bloom.

"Kitchen," came his love's voice. It, too, was full of cheer. Running into said room, Lee hugged his wife from behind.

"Merry Christmas!" he said, he face glowing like any child's. Sakura turned around and hugged him back.

"Glad you're up, breakfast's almost ready."

"What is it?"

"Waffles with blueberries." Lee's eyes widened.

"Where did you get blueberries? It's Christmas!"

"I didn't. They were a gift from Naruto. Apparently Sunagakure's weather has its uses. They're winter makes all their plants believe its spring." Lee nodded. "Set the table?" Nodding again, Lee did as his wife asked.

30 minutes later the two ninjas were done and cleaning up. Lee reflected that this was probably the first Christmas where breakfast had come first. Sakura took the left over berries and dumped them in the cat's bowl.

"You know, we should name him." Said creature looked up from its treat. Obviously, it agreed. Lee and Sakura looked down at the small creature.

"How about Kashi?" asked Lee.

"Kashi?"

"Yes. He has grey fur and blue eyes, like your sensei, bur lacks the…odd taste…" Lee had never been told exactly _what_ was in Kakashi's books, but he knew it was something most people disagreed with.

"Yeah, that's a good name," said Sakura, nodding. "Just don't tell Kakashi sensei it's because of him. He'd probably make some perverted joke out of it." This caused both humans to laugh. The cat, now named, had returned to eating his breakfast treat.

Running back to their room, Sakura and Lee set about getting ready for the day. Once dressed, the two ran outside, making sure to lock the door so that Kashi couldn't get out again. His last excursion had resulted in a six hour search and a very ill Lee. This done, the couple ran for the house of their favorite sensei.

Iruka sensei had finally gotten a small house. Not so much due to want, but out of need. Since so many of the new shinobi knew him, they were constantly coming to call, often staying the night. But ninja apartments don't have guestrooms, hence the purchasing of a house. This was the destination of our young couple.

Reaching their old sensei's house, the door burst open revealing a blonde blur that collided with the two full speed, knocking them over. All three the ground and rolled apart. Getting up, the three exchanged greetings, Naruto's by far the most enthusiastic. Grabbing their hands, the Kyuubi vessel dragged his friends inside.

After saying hello and paying their respects, all the jounin headed outside for the annual snowball fight. The rules were simple; there were two teams, no weapons or jutsus, no going inside.

The group divided into two smaller parties. Chouji, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and TenTen were Team 1. Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata were Team 2. Iruka sensei, having slipped outside while the two teams were being formed, was made ref. And so the battle began.

It raged for several hours, until about noon, before the exhausted shinobi collapsed on the ground. Soaking wet and frozen, they staggered upright and went inside. Once they had dried off and warmed up a bit, the guests planted themselves in the living room.

At this point, Naruto got up to say something. It was tradition that either he or Iruka sensei say something at this point. This year it was Naruto's turn.

"Well," began Naruto, looking hyper as usual, "we've made it through another year, and that's something to be happy about as a ninja." There were nods of agreement. "Also, we're all still in one piece, without too many new scars." This earned a few laughs. "But, we have something new this year. Each year, we have celebrated a new found love between two young people. And this year we are pleased to celebrate the engagement of Ino and Shikamaru!" There was much cheering for the new couple, both who were blushing furiously.

"We have one last announcement, before we open the gifts. This year, we are adding one more to our number. Neji has finally decided to be human and act like a child at least once a year." There was clapping and laughter while Hinata hugged her blushing cousin.

"And now without further ado: presents!" Naruto and Hinata began passing out all the gifts before opening their own.

After presents came dinner, which all present had helped to make. Sakura, having forgotten, helped their sensei with his portion, apologizing profusely.

Once the clean up was complete, everyone said their goodbyes before gathering their gifts and family and departing. Sakura and Lee left after the others, having misplaced Lee's shoes sometime during the opening of the gifts. They finally found them atop the tree, held firm by some oddly shaped turkey bones.

Getting home, the two set about finding places for the gifts and getting ready for bed.

Sakura crawled into the bed next to her husband as the old grandfather clock tolled 11:30. Sighing, she snuggled closer, feeling Lee wrap his arms around her protectively in his sleep. She smiled, reliving the day in her mind.

'There sure were a lot of new things today,' thought Sakura. Her smile widened as she added something else to her list. 'Including my first Christmas married to the man I love.

-fin-

A/N: Well/hides/ I wrote it in August up in Canada! Not like we get any snow here…./grouches/

Naru-chan: Um, please r-

Chibis: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Naru-chan: …who gave them sugar?!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
